Dreaming of You
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. Perfect Pair. Set before their match against Hyoutei in the Kantou tournament. Fuji drags Tezuka off after practice to enjoy the sunset. What happens in their short time together?
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of You

Summary: Perfect Pair. Set before their match against Hyoutei in the Kantou tournament. Fuji drags Tezuka off after practice to enjoy the sunset. What happens in their short time together?

Note: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

------

A sunset in the background and two figures were locked by the lips. Tezuka had recognized them. One was himself. The other… was Fuji. His eyes opened immediately when this had registered, causing him to wake up from his sleep. He sat up abruptly and looked around for a moment to calm himself down. He gazed over to the clock. It was half-past 1 in the morning. He frowned as he moved to rub the bridge of his nose. _'That's the third night already…'_ he reasoned with himself. The third night he'd woken up to a dream with Fuji. Always the same dream. With that sunset… and with that kiss.

Tezuka lied back down begrudgingly, hoping to find sleep once more.

---

It was 4 in the afternoon when the Seigaku Tennis club had finished the day's practice. The freshmen were picking up the balls, the second years were clearing up the nets, and the Regulars stayed behind at the instruction of their Coach Ryuzaki.

"Tomorrow will be our match against Hyoutei Academy," Ryuzaki announced.

Momoshiro punched his fist to his opposite palm. "We're going to crush them no problem!" the second year proclaimed.

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka called, glaring over to him. "Never underestimate the opposition," he scolded.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," Echizen chided, adjusting his hat as he pulled down its bill.

"Fssssh. You're getting so worked up and yet you're just a substitute," Kaidoh commented dryly.

"What was that?!" Momoshiro said in outrage, clutching onto the viper's collar.

"Calm down, you two," Oishi tried, moving towards them.

Inui adjusted his glasses, the obscure lens glinting against the falling sun. "It would be prudent if you all start by getting a good night's rest tonight." The data man paused, his gaze averting fleetingly to their captain before he continued. "If you start to develop a sleeping habit unbefitting for you to attain the energy you need to play, it will affect the overall outcome of your game," he explained.

Kikumaru chuckled. "Why are we talking about sleeping enough hours all of a sudden, Inui?" the acrobatic player teased. "I don't see what it has to do with being able to play our best tomorrow."

Fuji's gaze was settled on Tezuka when Inui had paused. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had noticed their captain's lack of sleep that was evident in how his body moved, and more importantly, in his eyes. The tensai quickly closed his eyes and smiled his usual smile over to the group. "Getting enough sleep is essential when playing any sport, Eiji," he offered. "Especially for the day before an important match."

Kawamura nodded in agreement. "That and a good, hearty diet," the sushi chef added.

The smallest of twitches came off the stoic youth's eye as the subject of sleep had lingered among the group. Tezuka wasn't even going to inquire why – or how – Inui had noticed it. _'Then again, with Inui being as he is, it's not a complete mystery as to how he figured it out…'_ he reasoned with himself.

Ryuzaki clapped his eyes together. "That's enough discussion!" She turned to Tezuka."Any parting words, Tezuka?" she inquired.

Tezuka looked over to her before shaking his head.

Ryuzaki nodded at this before she stated, "If there's nothing more to be said, you're all dismissed!"

"Want to settle this outside, viper?" Momoshiro challenged.

"You're on, peach!" Kaidoh bit back as the two second years stomped out towards the exit.

Oishi sighed. "Those two…"

Kikumaru jumped his doubles partner. "Nya, don't worry about it, Oishi!" he reassured him. "They're always fighting, anyway."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "They'll settle their dispute before the day ends."

"What makes you say that, Inui?" Kawamura inquired.

Inui held up his notebook in response. "The probability of them settling it by the end of the day is 84%. The remaining 16% is that they remain angry with each other for a span of at least a day," he explained, flipping the notebook open. "Not that that will distract Kaidoh from playing tomorrow, though."

Echizen moved past the rest of the Regulars left. "I'll be going ahead, then," he called nonchalantly to the group.

"Ochibi, make sure you wake up early tomorrow!" Kikumaru called before pulling Oishi out of the courts.

Inui and Kawamura excused themselves and headed to the locker rooms to change, leaving Fuji and Tezuka on the courts, the latter of the two overseeing the underclassmen.

"Fuji," the stoic youth called without having to glance his way. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" he inquired off-handedly.

Fuji lingered on the courts for two reasons: to tease Tezuka and to ask the bespectacled youth for a little favor. The tensai chuckled when Tezuka finally spoke. "Saa, are you worried about me, _Kunimitsu_?" he said, emphasizing the taller boy's name, as if waiting for a reaction. None came. Unless Tezuka's deep exhale was equivalent to shrugging off this endearing tactic from the tensai. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Tezuka's eyes strayed off to Fuji, confirming that he was listening.

"Do you want to watch the sunset with me?"

Tezuka furrowed his brows before turning his complete attention to the tensai, who was smiling sweetly back at him. The captain sighed inwardly before returning his gaze to the freshmen, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I don't mind," he responded.

Fuji chuckled, nodding. "I'll wait for you in the locker room, then," he announced before going ahead.

----

It was a good 20 minutes later did Tezuka step into the locker room, stifling a yawn. He paused when he spotted Fuji waiting for him on the bench by the window. The tensai was looking straight at him; his cerulean eyes open, seemingly glaring at him. "Fuji…" he breathed.

"I knew it," he started as he slowly got to his feet. He had used that time waiting to change back into his uniform. "Tezuka, what have you—"

Tezuka shrugged it off and moved over to his locker. "I'm fine," he cut in, leaving no room for rebuttals as he proceeded to get changed.

Fuji sighed inwardly, directing a soft gaze over to the stoic boy's back. _'You're going to have to tell me sooner or later, Kunimitsu…'_ he said to himself.

---

When Tezuka was finished changing, both he and Fuji took up their bags and left the locker room. The latter of the two took hold of Tezuka's hand and pulled him off towards the school gates, moving past the still bickering second years, both of whom had paused in all throwbacks to glance at their senpais quickly leaving the grounds.

"Fsssssshh," Kaidoh hissed. "Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai…" he started.

Momoshiro blinked. "It can't be true. It just can't!" he tried convincing himself.

"Actually, it's already been quite obvious from the way Fuji's been staying behind with him for the past few days," Inui explained as he walked up to the two, adjusting his glasses.

"Inui-senpai, don't scare us like that!" Momoshiro declared.

"Nya? What was that about Fujiko and Tezuka?" Kikumaru inquired, his hands behind his head as he approached the group with Oishi and Kawamura.

"A 96% chance that Fuji had wanted to bring Tezuka somewhere and a 3% chance that they are walking home together," Inui calculated.

"And the remaining 1%, Inui?" Oishi asked carefully.

Inui turned to Oishi, his glasses flashing dangerously. "That would be the reciprocal of the first."

Kawamura blinked in disbelief as he moved his attention to the gates. "Tezuka and Fuji, huh…"

Kikumaru grinned. "Well, that's good news, isn't it?" he said cheerfully.

Oishi nodded. "A…Aa…" the vice-captain concurred.

---

Tezuka's gaze was averted down to their intertwined hands as they walked down the sidewalk. The bespectacled boy had allowed Fuji to guide him to wherever he wanted to go. _'The sunset, huh?' _ He frowned. This was starting to become like his dream and that fact alone unsettled him, although he managed not to let it show.

The walk was spent in silence. The time was around quarter to 5 in the afternoon before Fuji had led Tezuka up to a hill where there was a spectacular view of the city, and the setting sun. Fuji set his bag down by the nearby tree and Tezuka moved to do the same.

As soon as this was done, Fuji sat down on the grass. He smiled at the scenery for a moment before patting the ground beside him. "Buchou," he called playfully.

Tezuka furrowed his eyes once more. He couldn't figure out what Fuji was thinking, but decided not to think too much about it as he moved to sit down beside the tensai.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji began; his cerulean eyes open as he gazed towards the sun. "Please be honest with me." He turned his almost-hypnotic gaze over to the stoic youth. "Have you been treating yourself alright lately?" There was a hint of underlying worry evident in his voice.

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a long moment before he broke contact and closed his eyes. He let a huge sigh escape him.

Fuji frowned. "Kunimitsu…" he pressed gently, resting his hand over Tezuka's, leaning towards him.

"Something's disturbed my sleep these past few nights," Tezuka explained.

Fuji closed his eyes and tilted his head gently. "Disturbed your sleep?" he repeated.

Tezuka opened his eyes once more and nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" the tensai prodded.

Tezuka slowly returned his gaze to Fuji. "It's you…" he replied slowly.

Fuji's eyes snapped open immediately in shock.

"When I get dreams of you, I wake up, and I find myself unable to find sleep easily afterwards…" Tezuka paused, looking down at the grass for a moment. "But… I don't blame you, Fuji."

Fuji warily inched back, feeling somewhat guilty as he looked away. _'So it's my fault… I'm keeping him up at night… In his dreams… but why would—'_

Fuji's train of thought was cut off when he heard a weight fall to the ground. The tensai turned to Tezuka, who had collapsed backwards to lie back. Upon closer inspection, Fuji realized that the captain had fallen asleep. Fuji blinked back his surprise before smiling gently. He reached out and pulled off Tezuka's glasses. His smile grew with warmth at the sight before him as he pushed away a lock of hair obscuring the captain's closed eyes. He moved forward hesitantly before his face was directly above Tezuka's, his breathing slow.

'_Tezuka… If only I can tell you… Just how I feel…'_ he thought desperately as he lowered himself before his lips pressed the captain's. He pulled back, studying the sleeping youth's features, taking in every single detail of that solemn face. _'If only you knew…'_

Tezuka stirred slightly before he mumbled, "Syusuke…"

Fuji's heart skipped a beat. Tezuka had never called him by his first name before. Ever.

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust his vision as if it would help. "Syusuke…" he called again.

"Y…Yes?" Fuji replied a little hesitantly.

"I… I understand it now."

"Understand what?"

Tezuka pushed himself to sit up. "Why I've been dreaming of you…" he replied curtly.

Fuji held his breath, waiting for him to continue.

Tezuka looked over to Fuji, as he leaned towards the tensai, a small smile creeping up his lips. "I love you," he stated clearly before slowly capturing Fuji's lips with his own.

Fuji pulled back. "You'll be glad to know that I love you as well, Tezuka Kunimitsu," the tensai declared before another kiss was exchanged between them.

The sun had set in their wake. And that night, Tezuka's dreams of Fuji had ceased. Such dreams were unnecessary now that the stoic youth had confessed, he believed. It was all a reality now.

Fuji chuckled. _"Saa, you must have some psychic powers to predict all this, Kunimitsu," _he had teased him when Tezuka relayed this reasoning to the tensai.

"_Only with you, Syusuke…" _Tezuka had replied to him.

**OWARI**


	2. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
